vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bass (Classic)
Summary Bass, known as Forte (フォルテ Forute?) in Japan, is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily to imitate Mega Man's design, along with Treble, an imitation of Rush's design. He was created based on a research conducted on Mega Man with the intention of surpassing his power sometime during or before the events of Mega Man 6, and made his debut in Mega Man 7. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | 5-B Name: Bass Origin: Mega Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but younger than Mega Man, AI Age possibly 13 (noticeably more abrasive than Wily's other creations) Classification: Special Wily Number - 001, Robot Master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Energy Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Absolute Zero, Ice Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Said fire is hotter than the Earth's core), Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Strength Augmentation, Transmutation, Weather Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Flight, Omnidirectional Shields, Duplication, Spatial Manipulation, Time Stop, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and EMPs, Meteor Summoning, Can merge with his mechanical dog Treble, Black Hole Manipulation, Healing with energy tanks and mystery tanks. Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (On par with Mega Man, who is in turn in the same league as Sunstar and Duo]) | Planet level (Comparable to Mega Man who killed Sunstar, should be superior to Wily's satellite lasers, easily defeated Dark Man 4 and the other Dark Numbers) Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to Mega Man, who dodged attacks from Duo's Meteor Form and dodged the Wily Star's lasers, outran Quick Man's beams of light and escaped from Galaxy Man and Saturn's black holes) with Massively FTL+ travel speed with teleporters (Same speed as Proto Man's teleporter) Lifting Strength: Class G (Comparable to Mega Man) | Class 10 Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class | Planet Class Durability: Dwarf Star level (Took blasts from Wily's #8 machine that injured Duo, took hits from Sunstar) | Planet level (Took hits from Sunstar) Stamina: Essentially limitless due to being a Robot Master, Bassnium gives him unlimited ammo and combat stamina. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with certain weapons. | Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles (Designed to have identical combat abilities to Mega Man). Standard Equipment: Bass Buster, Treble, Copied Robot Master Weapons Intelligence: Noted to have a remarkable AI (Almost on the same level as Reploids) and has a great amount of freedom compared to other Robot Masters, capable of rebelling against Wily when others cannot do the same. Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant and full of himself. One-sided obsession with defeating Mega Man and proving himself the strongest robot. Key: Canon | Manga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Healers Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gun Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Air Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists